Love Me Back
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Ichigo leaves it all on the stage as he pours his feelings into his mic and guitar. Now all he needs is his idiot of a boyfriend to come to his senses. Shouldn't be that hard... yeah, right. T for language and jazz.


I'm working on some backed up prompts I've been wanting to work on~ (b^3^)b look at me being productive~ The song is All Over You by Spill Canvas and I obviously don't own it~ -3- love that thing though... beautiful...

Distraction time over, on to the show! o3o

* * *

><p>Ichigo wrung his fingers together as he watched a familiar band play their song on the stage. The orange haired man worried his bottom lip as the song made it to the chorus, Ichigo barely restraining himself from yanking at his hair in frustration.<p>

He was too wound up. That fight he had with his boyfriend about five minutes ago grating endlessly on his nerves. Ichigo felt tears prick his eyes before he squeezed them shut and willed the weak emotions away. He was stronger than this, but that had _hurt_.

It hurt to know Grimmjow couldn't say those three freaking words.

Ichigo sighed as he moved farther behind the stage, moving to find any familiar faces. Preferably those of his bandmates. The orange haired man smirked as he thought of that, the fact that no one outside of his close circle of friends knew of his little 'secret'. But, then again, they were the only ones to ask.

To Ichigo's family, and few friends, it was no secret that the oranget had a talent for music, they might even say he rivaled his boyfriend in skill. His lyrics were deep, Ichigo's thoughts drifting to the song he planned to debut that night, his guitar playing top-notch. The orange haired man smiled as he thought of Zangetsu- his guitar- the instrument being held in the very capable hands of his stoic drummer.

"Yo Ichi! Ya alright man?" Ichigo schooled his features into a small smile, the redhead that walked up to him not believing the look for a second. Sighing, Renji threw an arm over his friend's shoulders, leading him towards an out of the way corner where their band was waiting. "That dude still bein' an ass?"

Ichigo chuckled at the question before nodding his head, Renji's arm tightening around Ichigo's shoulders to provide some form of comfort. The orange haired guitarist was about to thank his worried friend before he heard his name being called. Turning around, both men watched the smiling green haired woman approach them, Renji raising a brow in question while Ichigo only smiled.

"Hey Nel, what's up?"

Nel smiled at the man before sending a questioning look to the redhead that was close to the oranget, definitely haven't seen him before.

"Who's this, Itsugo?"

Ichigo blinked before turning a questioning look to the redhead beside him, Renji shrugging before pulling away and continuing towards the rest of their group.

"See ya in a bit, Ichi. Don't let that ass get ya down, okay?"

Ichigo smiled at his friend's way of being supportive before nodding and waving as he walked off. Turning his attention to Nel, Ichigo blinked at the unnatural grief that seemed to stem from the usually vibrant woman. Nel stepped closer before enveloping the orange haired guitarist in her arms, squeezing tightly as Ichigo stiffened.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. You know Grimmy is a dumbass half the time, but he seriously _cares_ about you. He just doesn't know how to show it." Nel pulled away slightly to give the oranget a meaningful look, Ichigo's eyes widening at the pure concern he felt in that gaze. "Ichigo he _loves_ you. I don't know if he realizes it yet, but he does, and it kills me to see you hurt over the fact that he doesn't act like it. Just… give him time."

Nel smiled sadly as she pulled away, arms hanging limply by her side as she sent Ichigo a pleading look. Ichigo sent the green haired woman a small smile before nodding, hugging Nel one more time before she rushed off, probably joining her band so they could watch the last few opening acts before their turn. Ichigo felt a ball of nervousness grow in his gut as he thought of Grimmjow watching him perform for the first time, no matter how much the blue haired singer needed to hear that song. Sighing heavily, Ichigo turned and went to find his friends, glad it only took about a minute to find the steaming group.

Ichigo actually stopped a few feet away to avoid the metaphorical heat that surrounded his friends, it was a wonder they hadn't caught on fire yet…

Rukia was the first to see him, stalking up to the orange haired guitarist with her violet eyes burning. The small raven grabbed Ichigo by the neck of his black t-shirt and yanked him to her level, the oranget feeling fear as Rukia practically spit fire with every word she growled.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. _He!_"

"Rukia calm down this won't solve anything!"

The people that passed the group at that moment would see a fearful orange haired man flailing uselessly as a redhead pulled at a violent pint-sized woman, the surrounding people showing various emotions as they either tried to talk some sense into the yelling trio or stood back as they got rid of their ire. The bouncers stayed _very_ close to that group.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled as he stared at the wall. Stupid emotions, stupid Ichigo for making him feel confused, stupid gig for being that night, stupid <em>everything<em>!

Grimmjow only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, irritated eyes turning to the pitied look of his older sister, Nel smiling sadly at the blue haired man.

"I talked to him Grimmy, but what you said earlier really hurt him. I don't know how you're gonna fix this one, but you better think of something."

Grimmjow sighed heavily before letting his head flop into his open palms. He was such a fuck-up. It was a wonder Ichigo stayed with him this long, the guy was seriously too amazing for his own good. Picking his head up, Grimmjow instead chose to lean against the wall behind him, eyes trained on the catwalk above his head. He smirked when he caught sight of an attentive Harribel, the blonde ordering her three assistants around above the stage. He wished relationships could be easy like that, just move a few things here, adjust a light there, and voila! Perfection.

"I would recommend admitting to your feelings before he realizes anyone would be better than you."

Grimmjow's head fell into his knees at the apathetic voice, ignoring Nel as she chewed out the unfeeling raven that continued to stare at Grimmjow with his unnaturally large eyes. The blue haired man pouted as he rested his chin on his knees, pathetic eyes staring at Ulquiorra with self-pity.

"Come on man, that's just salt in the wound. I got it, I'll talk to him after we play."

Nel bit her lip as she fidgeted beside the raven, Grimmjow easily catching the movement, especially when Nel rubbed at the scar along her nose. Oh, something was definitely up.

"Spill it, Nel."

The green haired woman sighed as she looked anywhere but her brother, Grimmjow's eyes practically burning holes in the side of her head. After a moment, Nel finally realized she couldn't avoid his gaze any longer and locked eyes with the serious blunet.

"When I went to find Itsugo earlier… I might have, also, sorta kinda, seen him with another guy. They weren't kissing or anything like that! Just, he had an arm around Itsugo's shoulder and walked off when I got there so I didn't get much besides they know each other."

Grimmjow's fingers unconsciously clenched until they cracked, the blue haired man showing no other outward emotion besides that. Standing to his full height, Grimmjow tilted his head down until his hair shadowed his eyes, mouth set in a thin line as he bit out a single word.

"Where?"

Nel sighed at her brother's ire before crossing her arms, preparing to ease his worries before an announcer called the next band to the stage.

"Give it up for, SOUL SOCIETY!"

Nel quirked a brow at the strange name before turning to watch a familiar figure walk to the mic center stage. Her mouth dropped as she watched Ichigo slip a sleek black and white guitar over his shoulders, the man adjusting the instrument before grabbing the mic with one hand.

"Um, this is my first time performing live so bear with me here."

The crowd cheered excitedly, a few nice people shouting words of encouragement that caused Ichigo to smile. Hiking the guitar a little higher, the oranget moved his fingers to the correct cords before playing the opening riff. Nel heard Grimmjow gasp behind her, along with everyone else. They had no idea Ichigo could play an instrument, let alone sing.

"Yeah he's a looker. But I really think it's guts that matter most! I displayed them for you, strewn out about from coast to coast."

They couldn't help but admire the oranget's vocals. They were surprisingly deeper than when he talked, Ichigo easily losing himself in the music as he felt the eyes of five hundred plus people on him.

"I am easily make-believe, just dress me up in what you want me to be! I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now!"

Ichigo smiled as the pounding of the drums and the thrum of the bass filled his ear, easily imagining Chad playing with his usual nonchalance, and Renji plucking smugly at the strings of his bass. This was surprisingly better than he imagined. Now he just needed Grimmjow to come to his senses.

"I gotta feel you in my bones again! I'm all over you, I'm not over you! I wanna taste you one more time again! I'm all over you, I'm not over you!"

Ichigo pulled away from the mic to breathe, bending his neck to watch his fingers move across the strings of Zangetsu. After a moment he lifted his head while also whipping his hair away from his face, the crowd cheering at the movement as Ichigo pressed closer to the microphone.

"In my daydreams, in my sleep, infatuation turning into disease! You could cure me, see all you have to do now is please! Try! Give it your best shot and, try! All I'm asking for is, love, but you never seem to have enough!"

Grimmjow felt his chest tighten at the lyrics, looking at his berry in a new light. Shit he felt like an asshole. Biting his lip, Grimmjow promised himself he would be the first to greet Ichigo when he left the stage, finally giving him the one thing he'd been wanting.

'_Though_' Grimmjow's mind supplied, '_he deserved so much more._'

"I wanna taste you one more time again! I'm all over you, I'm not over you! This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff when I just want you to love me back! Why can't you just love me back?"

Ichigo's hands left the guitar as he gripped the mic in both hands, hearing Rukia's own guitar jump in to take up where he left off. The crowd cheered as the song continued, Ichigo closing his eyes as he belted out the next lyrics.

"Why can't you just love me back? "

Ichigo heard Chad and Renji do the back-up vocals lowly, the oranget smiling as he pressed further into the microphone.

"Why can't you just love me back? Oh, whoa~"

Nel almost felt tears prick her eyes as Ichigo poured his soul out on the stage. This was probably how he managed to make it this far without talking to anybody, all those emotions had to be let out somehow. It didn't stop her from screaming just as loud as the crowd though. She would cheer for her friend no matter what he did.

"Why can't you just love me back?!"

Ichigo held the last note longer than he originally intended, his voice echoing in the stadium when the instruments were cut. He took a quick breath to get back into the last part of the song, hands again on the guitar.

"I gotta feel you in my bones again! I'm all over you, I'm not over you! I wanna taste you one more time again! Just one more time! This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when I just want you to love me back! Why can't you just love me back?"

The drums and bass drifted away as Ichigo played the last few chords on his guitar.

"Why can't you just love me back?"

The last note hung heavily in the air before the crowd broke out into frantic screaming and cheers, Ichigo smiling with a small blush on his cheeks as he stepped away from the mic. He nearly fell when a sudden weight was added to his back, looking over his shoulder to see a smiling Rukia before the woman ran and jumped on Renji, pulling the redhead into a quick kiss before running off the stage to embrace a laughing Orihime. Ichigo, Chad, and Renji waved before moving off the stage, smiles on all their faces as the lights and screaming were left behind. Ichigo sighed as he thought of how stressful that was, he was definitely never doing that again…

"Ichi?"

Ichigo paused as he turned surprised eyes to Grimmjow, the man slumped against the wall as he watched him with nervous eyes. Ichigo schooled his features into a blank look as he moved slowly towards the blue haired man, stopping a couple feet away as he crossed his arms defensively. Ichigo looked over his shoulder while sending Chad and Renji a look, the two nodding before going to find the girls. Turning his attention back to the unnaturally silent blunet, Ichigo bit his bottom lip. This was it.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

Ichigo visibly deflated at the question, hazel eyes turning towards the suddenly interesting floor as he mumbled out an answer.

"You never asked."

Grimmjow sighed as he realized he was getting nowhere. Running a hand through his hair, he sent Ichigo a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the apology, expecting about ten more minutes of being difficult before Grimmjow would say anything. Before he had a time to retort, Grimmjow kept talking, the blue haired man rubbing a hand down his face as the other clenched at his side.

"I can't just _say_ stuff like you do and it kills me when you do it so easily and I can't even… ugh! I'm not good at this shit, Ichi! I don't know how to say that and I know you want me to… but I can't." Grimmjow's expression turned pained as he leaned against the wall, both hands raising to push his limp hair away from his face. "Dammit. This isn't what I wanted to say."

Grimmjow jumped at the fingers that grazed his cheek, blue eyes opening to stare into mesmerizing hazel. Ichigo smiled lightly at the blue haired man before leaning closer to him.

"I know, Grimm. I know. Just… don't ever brush my feelings off again, or I swear to whatever God is up there I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat. I'll even cauterize the empty hole in your crotch so you can experience the whole thing and live with it forever."

Ichigo pulled the stunned blunet down into a chaste kiss before pulling away. Reaching up to fix Grimmjow's hair, Ichigo smiled as his boyfriend started to show small signs of fear. The clenching of his teeth, the slight sheen of sweat that was growing on his brow. Lovely. When he deemed the man ready to go back and face their friends, Ichigo pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading his brain-dead boyfriend in the direction he saw everyone walk off in earlier.

Ichigo smiled when his friends came into view, Grimmjow's band merging with his own to cause a giant group of chattering chaos. It was nice. They all looked up when they saw the smiling oranget lead a scared Grimmjow to an empty chair, Nel laughing as she moved towards her brother. Waving a hand in his face, she smiled when he jumped.

"Whaddya do to him, Itsugo? He looks scared for his life."

"Nah, just his dick." Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow's face seemed to lose a shade, the girls giggling at the threat while the men each moved hands to their crotches'.

"Never knew ya could be so evil, Ichi…" Renji shuddered at the thought of losing his precious piece of anatomy, the shuddering worsening when he realized Ichigo had a fair amount of medical knowledge. Grimmjow better tread lightly.

"Only when my feelings are played with."

Sending a pointed look at his still frozen boyfriend, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Reaching out he grabbed Grimmjow's hand again, giving the scared blunet a small smile when he turned his attention to him. Grimmjow squeezed his hand lightly at the smile, a smirk pulling at his own lips.

Yeah, they would be fine. Grimmjow would never risk the safety of his penis.

* * *

><p>I tried to be funny and I feel like it almost worked~ ^3^ whatever~ enjoy the prompt thingy as it is written~ :3<p> 


End file.
